Guitarist on the Roof
by SevernayaSweetheart
Summary: Everyone has their own way of venting their feelings. Logan's venting strategy also happens to be his hidden talent. One shot. Rated T for language. No intended slash, but if you're into that, you can probably read this as a Kogan. NOT WHAT I INTENDED!


**A/N: Hey y'all! New writer in the house! This is just a short one-shot to start me off.**

**Discription: ****Everyone has their own way of venting their feelings. Logan's venting strategy also happens to be his hidden talent.**

**Disclaimer: BTR is not mine, and if there were an emoticon of a crying face curled up in the fetal position in a dark corner, I'd put it right here.**

* * *

><p>Guitarist on the Roof<p>

* * *

><p>Logan had been through a lot in the past few days. His aunt had passed away, he was insulted on his singing by Gustavo (not just criticized, downright insulted), and on top of that, he was coming down with a cold. Sure, he was depressed, but he wasn't about to let everybody know that. If anyone asked about him, he would plaster on a fake smile and say he was fine. Logan was a suffer in silence kind of guy.<p>

It was around eight PM, and the sky was still slightly lit. The boys had just come home from an intense rehearsal. With a new single on the way, there was no rest for the poor members of Big Time Rush. Logan had ran straight up to the room that he and Kendall shared, hoping for some alone time. He was glad when no one followed, but he did wonder why no one followed.

In the middle of all his suffering, it sure didn't help when he walked out of his bedroom and heard Kendall say something that drove him into shock.

"He just needs to get over it! Sure, I understand that it's a lot for him to handle, but does he think I care about his feelings? He needs to keep his shit to himself! If he keeps acting this way, then maybe he should just sing the song himself!" Kendall ranted off to Carlos and James. They were all sitting on the orange couch, eating pizza, playing video games, and screaming about someone, Logan presuming it was him. Logan hadn't really cried in the last few days, but now heavy tears had welled up in his eyes. James looked up and saw Logan standing on the balcony of the second floor, where the bedrooms were.

"Hey Logan! How you feelin'?" he asked. Logan didn't respond. Instead, he turned away and tried to hold back tears.

"Logan? You okay?" Kendall asked, now standing.

"Shut up! You have no idea what I'm going through! Was Aunt Debbie _your_ aunt? Did Gustavo say _your_ singing voice sucks? Are _you _on so much cough syrup that you're practically _high _from it? I don't think so! So just… just shut up!" Logan shouted while tears began to push to limit and fall down his face.

Kendall started to run toward the stairs. "Logan, wait! I wasn't talking about-" but Logan had already slammed his bedroom door shut. Kendall continued to pursue him. When he tried to open the door, he noticed it was locked. Luckily, since he shared a room with Logan, he had a key. He dug around his pockets until he found his lanyard all rolled up. He picked through the random keys and found the one for his room. When he opened the door, Logan was no where in sight. He looked in the closet, under both beds, and behind all the furniture, and didn't stop looking until he came across the window. For some reason, it was open. Kendall's heart stated pounding, for he had immediately feared the worst, that Logan may have jumped. Slowly, he made his way to the open window and stepped out onto the fire escape. Luckily, there was no body sprawled out on the ground below. Kendall let out a sigh of relief. He was about to go back and look for Logan again, but something stopped him. He heard a really pretty sound. It sounded like guitar music. Kendall looked out expecting to find Guitar Dude jamming out, but he was nowhere in sight. Upon further observation, Kendall could now tell that the sound was coming from… up? Kendall scratched his head in confusion and decided to check out the roof. Before he could climb further up, Carlos and James entered the room.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said simply.

"What do you mean you don't know?" James questioned.

"Well obviously he's not in here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to investigate the roof," Kendall left the two puzzled boys in his room and climbed up. Since the fire escape only reached the top floor and not the roof, it took Kendall some great strength to jump up, grab the edge of the roof, and pull himself up. Once he was up, he could now hear the music more clearly. The song was My Immortal by Evanescence. Even though it was originally played on the piano, it sounded magnificent on the guitar. Kendall searched for the source and found a figure on the other side of the roof, sitting down and facing away from him. Kendall made his way over and discovered that it was Logan, singing and playing the guitar.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears…" Logan sang. Kendall waited until the song was finished, and applauded. Logan jumped and turned around, revealing red eyes and an wet face.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Kendall asked.

"I thought I was alone," Logan said, turning away and wiping his face.

"Logan, I want you to know that I wasn't talking about you downstairs," Kendall said.

"Then… who?" Logan asked while sniffling.

"Gustavo. I was just saying how much I hated the way he yelled at you today and how he never supports any of us. I didn't mean to hurt you," Kendall tried to convince him.

Logan smiled and started to laugh. "Damn, I feel like an ass," he chuckled.

Kendall smiled. "You're not an ass. _Gustavo's _an ass," Kendall said.

Logan laughed again, and started to stand up. "We should probably go back inside."

"Hold on a sec," Kendall said while holding a hand in front of Logan. "Answer me this: since when do you know how to play the guitar?" he asked, pointing to the beautiful Gibson guitar.

"It's my dad's. He gave it to me before we moved here. I've been teaching myself to play with lesson books and YouTube videos. I kinda suck," Logan replied.

"No way, I think that was beautiful," Kendall said, making Logan blush. Logan began coughing and Kendall put an arm around him. "Come on, we should go back inside, it's windy up here." As the boys were making their way down the fire escape, a question popped into Kendall's head. "Hey Logan, have you ever considered playing your guitar for one of our songs?"

"Not really, I figured Gustavo would hate it as much as my singing," Logan said while carefully maneuvering his Gibson down the fire escape.

"Maybe you should ask him about it tomorrow," Kendall said, smiling a Logan.

"Maybe I will," Logan said as they entered their window. Carlos and James were sitting on Kendall and Logan's beds.

"Wonder Woman or Batgirl?" Carlos asked.

"Dude, why would you even consider Batgirl?" James replied.

"Well, she's like our age and Wonder Woman is, well, a woman."

"Yeah, but have you seen her boo- LOGAN! KENDALL!" James jumped up off Kendall's bed. Carlos followed suit.

"You guys know this is _our _room, right? Your room is down the hall," Logan said.

"Pssht! Duh! I'm not an idiot Logan!" Carlos said. He started to leave the room, but walked straight into the wall. He stood up, tapped his helmet twice, and walked out. James was about to leave too, but Kendall stopped him.

"Hey James, I would have picked Batgirl," he said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Y'all can expect more from me in the future! Most of my work will be a lot longer than this, but I just wanted to write something short to see what you guys think of my writing style. TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now!)**


End file.
